Finding a Babysitter
by loki'sapples
Summary: While Dean is baby sitting a hellhound, Lisa is meeting his lesser teammates. In the same verse as 'Dean and the Hellhound' and 'The Meeting'. Mentions of slash.


**Two stories in one day! **

**Disclaimer: No owning.**

**Lisa meets Becky and Gabriel then an apologetic Chuck**

Maggie is getting married in No-Where Idaho the same week a 'Supernatural' convention is going on in one out of two of the hotels in the town. The other hotel is cheaper but full of the convention goers and Lisa already booked herself and Ben into this one when the place was announced as the marrying grounds.

"Hi Lisa Braeden," she says giving the clerk her I.D. for conformation. Ben is staring at a man who is dressed a lot like Dean and another who is dressed a lot like Sam and they were kissing.

"This is one of the better Lisa LARPs I've seen," a hyper blond girl about 29 said bouncing over to them with a clip board in hand. "And you even brought a Ben!"

"What? What's a LARP?" Lisa asked confused as she got a key and her id back.

"Live Action Role Playing mom," Ben said holding out his hand to the woman. "I'm actually named Ben."

"I'm Becky. I love your little coat!" Becky asked shaking his hand. "Do you read the books? It's sort of mature for a kid your age."

"No but my friend Kate has. She was really mad when she found out I was staying in the same hotel the con was at. I don't get to go of course, I have a wedding to attend," the ten years old said pouting.

"Bummer but here," Becky said grabbing the sleeve of a man who was passing with a hand full of shirts. The man stopped and looked between the two not-LARPers surprised while Becky grabbed the extra-small shirts and handed it to Ben. "It's free, perks of dating the author!"

"Oh so you're Samlicker81," Ben said accepting the shirt with a grin. "Dean is so much cooler."

"Sam's taller," the man protested. "And better with emotions. Demon slip ups were iffy but it got them where they wanted to be. Gabriel, little Braeden."

"Gabriel, spoilers!" Becky hissed hitting his arms with a scowl.

"Becky, this is Lisa and Ben, The Lisa and Ben," Gabriel said making the shirts disappear.

"You're a demon," Lisa said grabbing Ben and pushing him behind her.

"No mom. He's a Trickster who is actually an archangel who ran away from home. He totally died for Dean and Sam when they were facing Lucifer and-"

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked giving her son the queerest look ever. He sighed and crossed his arms annoyed.

"This convention is for a series of books based on Dean and Sam Winchesters' lives written by a Prophet of the Lord, named Chuck, Becky's Boyfriend. You're in year 3, book 2; year 5, book 17 and book 22 as well as unofficially in year 3 book 10," Gabriel explained ticking off the books on his fingers. "And I can definitely confirm, Ben is not Dean's kid, genetically."

"But he can still whoop Sam's ass for coolness," Ben scoffed.

"Wait, you mean all these people know about what Dean did?" Lisa asked looking around the room.

"Sure, his stories are going to be called the Winchester Gospels. You really didn't know all this?" Becky asked frowning. "Sam would have told."

"Mom knows about demons. Jess didn't!" Ben defended.

"Well yeah but…"

"And Dean was in time enough to save me."

"Alright brat, too far. You're asking for a smiting!" Gabriel said raising his hand in a snapping pose. It was grabbed by a scruffy looking man in a bad suit who was looking around nervously.

"Guys, can I remind you that this is still a convention for fictional books?" he asked before giving Ben a dark look. "And you shouldn't use that kind of language or pick a fight with an archangel and a crazed Sam-girl."

"I'm a Chuck-girl now," Becky said hugging him sappily. Gabriel and Ben gave each other disgusted looks at the display.

"Sorry who are you?" Lisa asked confused and still trying to get her head around the fact Dean's life was on display for all to read. Including her son apparently.

"Oh, I'm Chuck, the writer and part-time Prophet. I'm really sorry about Becky and Gabriel. She's the books biggest fan, obsessed with it and it only got worse when I told her it was all real. And well, he's a Trickster; they sort of are childish on principle. I've already had the last few books sent up to your room for you to knock out while you wait for the wedding and I'm sure Becky would love to watch Ben. You wouldn't even have to pay her, she's sort of covets everything to do with the supernatural world."

Two hours later, reading year 4 book 18, a talk with a less hyper fan of the books called a 'Ruby-boy' (who Ben gets into a fight with over… something to do with betrayal and whores and first-Ruby or second-Ruby) and attending a panel about the secret life of Dean, Lisa happily gives Ben over to Becky (both who are over enthusiastic about it) so she can do her own thing with the wedding and the books. She does threaten Chuck that if her son is hurt, they'll just see about that archangel supposedly watching over him.


End file.
